superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Magic Time/The Brain's Apprentice Credits (1998)
"Magic Time" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Jon McClenahan Audu Paden "The Brain's Apprentice" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Barry Caldwell Ron Fleischer Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Randy Rogel Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Narrator Jeff Glen Bennett as Floyd Maurice LaMarche as The Brain B.G. Key Design Phil Gullett Doug Rice Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Barry Caldwell David Kamish Greg Reyna Visit Our Web Site at HTTTP://wwww.kidswb.com Model/Prop Design John Girffin Jon McClenahan John Pryor Doug Rice Sheet Timing Jeffrey Gatrall Greg Reyna Kunio Shimamura B.G. Paint Phil Gullett Timing Directors Ron Fleischer Jon McClenahan Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Heather McClenahan Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editor Mark McNalley ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Post-Prod. Coor. John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Studio Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Paul Brantley Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facility The Post Group Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Steve Holtman Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Ron Fleischer Heather McClenahan Lauren Seeley Kit Wolben If at First You Don't Suceed: Rewrite, Rewrite Animation Services Startoons Dave Bodensteiner. John Griffin, Jon McClenahan, Mike Nickelsen, Scott O'Brien, Mike Owens, Vincent Proce, Dave Pryor, Steve Bowler Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment